


A Little More To Give

by EmetoOmo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Emetophilia, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vomiting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmetoOmo/pseuds/EmetoOmo
Summary: Gabe wakes up, and decides to play some holding games with Jack at work. Little does he know the adventurous side it will wake in his blonde haired lover.





	A Little More To Give

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story includes omorashi/holding/wetting, emetophilia with graphic depictions of vomiting, forced vomiting, consensual sex, and very lightly implied sub/dom relations.

It wasn’t often that it happened, but when Jack Morrison woke to Gabriel practically growling in his ear to pack spare clothes, he knew that it was going to be a good day. His pulse instantly raced as he swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to gather words through his sleepy, slightly aroused brain. “May I use the restroom before we leave?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Gabriel replied, rolling out of bed.

Jack bit the inside of his lip to suppress a quiet noise. “I really need to go.”

“You shouldn’t have had those beers before bed.” Gabe grunted, pulling on a fresh black t-shirt.

Jack sat up, a tent already in the sheets between his legs. “ _You_  offered those to me.”

“No one said you had to drink them, Blondie,” Gabriel smirked back at him, and Jack thought he was going to come unglued already. Just how long had he been planning for this? “Get dressed. We’re going to be late.”

Jack forced himself from the bed, and dutiful went through dressing, though his very skin thrummed in anticipation. The tips of his fingers tingled as he buttoned his jeans and pulled his uniform on.

“Here, for the road.” Gabe said returning to the room as Jack was pulling his boots on and thrusting a large thermos of black coffee toward him.

“You never make coffee.” Jack said, feeling heat raise to pink his cheeks as he took it from him.

“You better have it empty by noon…”

~*~

Jack had it empty by ten. There was so much paperwork, more than he had expected, and he worked almost mechanically though it not even noticing how much he was drinking. He made a soft disappointed noise when he reached to take a drink and found it empty.

“Thirsty?”

Blue eyes rose toward the darker browns at the door, holding a glass of water. “How on Earth do you do that?”

“Know your needs before you do?” Gabe asked, bringing it in and setting it on the only bit of hardwood still showing through the mountains of papers. “You hadn’t replied to any of my texts…I know how you get when you’re busy.”

Jack downed two deep draws from the glass, the coolness of the water soothing his parched throat. “I don’t think anyone filed a damn thing over the weekend.”

“Who works on weekends?” Gabe laughed, watching as Jack uncrossed his legs just to recross them the other direction.

“Apparently no one here,” Jack sighed, his eyes flitting back up to Gabe. “What?”

“Chug it.”

“What?”

“The glass…down the rest of it.” Gabriel said, his voice gentle but the tone leaving no doubt it was an order.

Jack looked to it, and gauged how he felt. Without the distraction, he could already feel the strain of his bladder, and squeezing his thighs together tighter just stimulated him enough to make him feel like he had to go more. On the other hand…his stomach felt full of coffee. He looked at Gabe, and then to the duffle back of fresh clothes. Thank God he had a private bathroom in his office…

Bringing the glass to his lips, he tipped it back and began to down it. Gabe watched transfixed as his throat bobbed with each large swallow, the liquid forced audibly down his esophagus. A large belch escaped Jack’s lips before he could stop it and his cheeks pinked.

Gabe slipped behind him, his hands sliding over his stomach. “How are you feeling?” He whispered in his ear. “Needing to go?”

Jack nodded slowly, moving his hands down to release his belt and the button of his pants, his gut hanging over it. “Still making me wait?”  
  
“I don’t think you need to go bad enough yet to even be asking.” Gabe slid his hand down his chest, finding his sensitive nipple through his shirt and brushing it with his thumb. Jack gasped and squirmed away.

“Gabe…” he warned breathlessly, stilling himself as he felt his lover’s hand on his shoulder, his attention on his nipple intensifying. Jack squirmed his hips against his chair, his hands coming down to hold himself through his jeans. “Gabe…y-you’re going to make me…”

“No hands…” Gabe directed.

It took some coercing from himself to get his hands to move, before he shakily gripped the chair.

“Good, Jack…” he crooned in his ear, bringing his other hand around to begin teasing the other nipple in time.

“Fuck…I-I can’t…you’re…fuck…you’re going to make me piss myself…” Jack panted frantically, squirming more, practically whimpering as he fought against his bladder.

Gabe drug the tips of his nails across the thin cloth, intensifying the sensation tenfold for Jack until he was gripping at his forearms. “ _Ahh….Ahhh…G-gabe I….”_ And then he felt it…his cock twitched, and he felt the warm spurt spray against his thigh. He couldn’t even suppress the moan that left him, knowing Gabe could see the beginnings of the wet spot in his clothes.

“Bathroom.”

Jack stood obediently, a small damp smear on his chair as he headed into the bathroom. Gabe was right on his heels, and the second they passed through the door, he was on him, kissing him, all teeth and tongue and passion, palming Jack’s quickly stiffening arousal through his jeans.

“You can go now…” He directed, biting Jack’s lip and tugging it.

“In my jeans?” Jack gasped.  
  
“Please…”

Gabriel Reyes begging always made Jack weak, and he bared down, releasing the warmth within his jeans, soaking the palm of Gabe’s hand. Suddenly, his lips were on his again, his hips pressed against Jack’s as Jack leaked beyond any chance of stopping now into his clothes. The release was almost a high itself, and the thrill of doing it here, where so easily they could get caught…it had such a danger factor.  
  
Jack Morrison was not a rule breaker, but goddamn it, it made him hot to sneak a little here and there for Gabe.

“I need you, Jack…” Gabe whispered, his voice deep and thick with need. Pulling away, he admired how Jack’s pants had darkened as he flooded them, pulling them down over his hips to watch as it dripped still through his now translucent white briefs.

Jack slipped to his knees in the puddle he’d left, no questions, no protest, and pulled Gabe’s arousal free from his clothing. Stoking it, he groaned to feel it pulse in his hand before he began working him into his mouth.

“Fuck, Jack…” Gabe moaned, his fingers tangling in short spikes of blond. He tugged them firmly as he began thrusting himself deeper. Jack let a hand brace himself against Gabe’s thick, muscled thigh, the other hand traveling between his own legs to stroke himself.

Gabe took control as he began thrusting himself between Jack’s lips, throbbing as he felt him gag as his head pressed into his throat. “Sorry…you’ve got me so goddamn—”

Jack coughed a little, shaking his head. “Do it…”

“Do it?”

“Gag me, Gabe. You’ve always wanted to try it, this is your chance…I’m ready…” Jack said, and opened his mouth once more, looking up at him with those innocent blues that drew Gabe in.

Slowly, he pressed past his lips once more, starting that slow rhythm up, this time not stopping when he felt Jack gag. He thrust deeper, holding himself in Jack’s convulsing throat until Jack pulled off and coughed hard.

Not a word was said as the Strike Commander pulled his shirt off, his stomach still bloated from all he’d had to drink, he rubbed it as he welcomed Gabe back in, letting his lover watch his stomach contract with every gag he pulled out of him until one lucky thrust brought water up and out forcefully through his mouth and nose.

“You alright?” Gabe asked gently, starting to pull out, but Jack grabbed his hips and pulled him deeper until he vomited again. This time a larger, more forceful wave of water sprayed from his mouth and down his front, splashing Gabe and leaving thick ribbons of drool dripping from Jack’s chin.

That seemed to be all he needed though as he pulled back slightly and just straight up vomited again on Gabe’s hard-on, his own hand still between his legs as he worked himself. It wasn’t something he’d expected he’d like in all the times Gabe had suggested it, but it felt otherworldly, the adrenaline that surged through him as he vomited combined with the pleasure of his hand.

Gabe didn’t know what to do, how to react, in disbelief and awe of the sight of his Strike Commander covered in his own fluids, stoking himself off as he continued to vomit now brown liquid down his front.

There was a lull in the gagging, his stomach tensing visibly as he sped his stroking up until suddenly he was shooting hot white ribbons of cum onto the tile floor, the force of it irritating his stomach enough that he wretched with a loud, watery belch one last time.

He shook from the force of his release before he fell forward, catching himself on trembling arms as he panted and dry heaved a bit.

“Ah…oh, shit, Jack…” Gabe said, pulling from his haze. “Here…let me…” He turned around, nearly tripping over his pants that were still around his ankles. He gathered a few paper towels from beside the sink and brought them over to clean Jack’s mouth. “I…I didn’t expect all that…holy fuck, Jack…what even came over you?”

Jack smiled a little, though there was a bit of an apologetic glint in his eye. “I meant…for it to be a show for you, but…I guess I ended up liking it a lot too…”

He brushed his lovers sweaty blond hair back from his forehead. “We should get you into the shower, clean you up before—”

Jack slowly shook his head, reaching to take Gabe in hand. “I have a little more to give before we get cleaned up.”

~fin~


End file.
